Date
by lordcrampsalot
Summary: In truth, Carol seemed more excited at the prospect at this date than Aya had.


_Date_

In truth, Carol seemed more excited at the prospect at this date than Aya had. When Aya had told Hal and Carol that the boy in her World History class, Razer, had asked her on a date Carol had beamed and said, "That's great, honey!" She'd then proceeded to pepper Aya with questions about what Razer was like, how many classes Aya had with him, if he was cute, when he was planning on taking her out and so on.

All Hal had done was say, "I don't really—" but Carol had cut him off with a look, and he hadn't said anything else even though he looked wary every time it was brought up again.

Carol was the one that had gotten Aya's outfit ready, Carol was the one doing Aya's make-up and telling her stories about the first time Hal had asked her on a date. "He was a total idiot about the whole thing of course," Carol was saying as she pumped a mascara wand. "So I had to kiss him first."

"You do not think that Razer is going to want to… kiss me, do you?" Aya asked, her heart fluttering curiously at the very idea. She was still so new here that she was still getting used to the customs, but the idea of Razer's mouth on hers was very appealing.

That turned Carol serious. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I promise. And if anything happens that you don't want to, Hal will have plenty to do and say about it. So will I."

"Razer would not do anything that I did not want him to," Aya said, trying to fend off the heat that was raising to her face. It took a lot to get a blush out of her, but Razer… He brought out things in her that should previously would have thought nonexistent.

"That's good," the older woman said. "What's he like."

"Razer is, he is…" Aya struggled for words and fiddled with the bottom of her white skirt. "I've never met anyone like him before," she finally whispered. "I hope that he likes me."

"He asked you on a date, Aya. I think that's plenty of proof that he wants to get to know you better, at the very least. But you're an extraordinary girl. Anyone who doesn't like you is just an idiot." Carol leaned in, and gave Aya a big hug. The woman smelled of Chanel No. 5 and _love_, as strange as that sounded.

The doorbell sounded, and they both straightened at the sound. To Aya, it almost sounded like a beginning. "That's probably him. Now let's get you completely ready. We don't need Hal to scare him away before this even happens."

.x.

Hal Jordan left an imposing image at the frame of his door, but Razer wasn't frightened. It would take more than the man that was Aya's guardian to frighten him.

"Razer, right?" Hal asked, letting Razer cross the threshold. His house was nice, clean. The sort of place that Aya would like, he thought.

"Yes."

"Okay, son, there are a few ground rules that you need to know before Aya gets _anywhere _out of this house." The word _son _made Razer prickle, but he knew better than to start a fight with an adult.

Especially when Aya was just up the stairs. "First off, no doing anything that Aya doesn't want to do."

"Yeah. You do anything to hurt Aya and you'll end up in a dumpster."

"Killowog," Hal sighed. "I told you to wait in the kitchen! Your face alone is going to scare him off."

"Do you really think I'm going to let this kid go without telling him what's what?" This Killowog said.

The man was large, larger than Hal Jordan and infinitely more imposing. Where Hal had made things sound reasonable, this man did not. He made everything sound like an order, that if you didn't follow his every command he would grind your nose into the dirt. Razer had met a lot of people like him and didn't like him, not one bit. Just his tone made him grind is teeth.

"I would never do anything to hurt Aya. She's…" but he couldn't get the words out.

"She's what?" Killowog growled, stepping forward. "_What?"_

"I really don't think that this is necessary, you two," Hal said, jumping in. "Let's just get this over with before Carol comes down and sees that we're doing this."

Killowog laughed at that. "Oh yeah. You'd be _literally_ sleeping in the dog house for this. I forgot."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Hal agreed cheerfully. "Anyway, Razer, no doing anything Aya doesn't

want to. If she tells us anything happened your out. Two, she has to be back by eleven. No exceptions. That's her curfew. Maybe with some good behavior you can take her out later than that, but right now you're on thin ice. Got it?"

Razer nodded, knowing that to argue would be futile. He could have Aya back by eleven easily. The movie that they were seeing was not going to be that long—the walk there and back was what would take the longest.

"And third, make sure she has fun, kid. She hasn't had much fun in her life and she really likes you, so…"

Hal looked like he might have said something else, Killowog too, before a feminine voice came from the stairs. "I hope you're not torturing him too badly! He needs to be able to walk. Anyway, we're ready."

When Aya came down the stairs, dressed in a skirt and top that Razer didn't recognize, his heart jumped into his throat. He never thought that he'd ever feel like this again—but she made him realize that she could. She looked beautiful.

"Hello," she said when she made it down, biting her lip.

"Are you ready to go?" Razer asked, trying to ignore the way that all of the adults were staring at them.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand.

.x.

The date had been fun, Aya concluded as they walked back to Hal and Carol's house, hand in hand. He had taken her to a burger joint that had the best french fries that she had ever tasted, and the movie had been interesting. She had spent most of the movie wishing that Razer would put his arm around her the way that other boys had been doing to their dates. But maybe it was best that he hadn't.

"Thank you," Aya told Razer when they were at her front door. "This was… fun. Maybe we will do it again?"

"Of course," he responded, and smiled. Aya liked it best when he smiled—it didn't happen often, but when he did it was almost enough to make her dizzy. The porch light was on, so she saw the full effect of his face.

"I do not want to go inside just yet," she admitted, and he smiled again.

"Aya?" Razer asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to do this for… a long time." He reached for her face, and a whole flutter of butterflies began attacking the inside of her stomach. Her eyes closed reflexively and she stood on his toes to help reach his face. Her arms went around his neck and his breath was on her face when suddenly.

"Hey guys, it's eleven. Curfew, sorry! Aya, Razer, you both know the rules."

"Hal, you giant cockblock!" Aya heard Carol call. "I told you not to do that."

"Yes sir, Mr. Jordan." Razer nodded, taking on that curt tone that he had with all authority. "See you on Monday, Aya?"

"Of course, see you on Monday," Aya said and floated on clouds for the rest of the night.


End file.
